PollDump 27 9 2011
PollDump_27_9_2011 movietiem? 4 :3 0 :( I'm bored. 4 Go draw something. 2 Do your homework. 0 Write. Try for VN? 6 Yep. Do it. 4 Not a good time. "Ouch, that smarts," you mutter as you come to. It's raining outside, it seems. It also seems that wherever you are, isn't home. The bed creaks as you move around. 0 Look around 2 Get up and try to exit You feel that you are being watched, but quick glance around the room didn't set you off. Well, the room itself is, as you don't know where you are. There seems to be three doors: one on left ,one on middle, one on right. 4 Take left door 1 Take middle door 1 Take right door 0 Need more info You take the left wooden door. Upon opening the door, darkness greets you momentarily. You reach around for a light switch, and get it; it's a bathroom. There's a rustling behind a tattered shower curtain. 3 Get the fuck out of there. 3 Get attention of the perpetrator of the rustling. 1 Ignore and look for anything that might be of use. Unsure of whether to get the fuck out of there or check out what's behind the curtain, you stand on the doorway. A furry monstrosity dashes through the curtain and jumps on your ass before you could react. It's mouth with giant white set of fangs is the last thing you see. 0 BAD END 2 Retry 0 End Drenched in sweat, you snap awake, thinking that you have had a bad dream--to find yourself in the same creaky bed. Is this... still a dream? Am I stuck in a perpetual nightmare? 1 Look around 1 Get up and try to exit Unsure of what to do, you look around for an exit. The place is stark and in a state of disrepair. The window is not cracked, but the paint on the wall is peeling off, showing the concrete underneath. You see three doors: one on the left, one on the middle, and one on the right. A nightstand is next to the bed. 0 Take left door 0 Take middle door 0 Take right door 0 Need more info 3 Look in nightstand You look in the nightstand, which has a drawer. It has an old Bible with yellowed-out edge, a revolver, and a little folded-up paper that looks newer than both. You can make out the little round emblem on the side of the gun by the dim light. 4 Read the note. 1 Ignore the note, take the gun 0 Ignore the note, take the Bible 0 Ignore the note, take both 0 Leave everything behind, close the drawer The note feels crisp and thick; it feels like something used to make cards. The note says simply: "Just in case. -Q" 2 Take the gun. 1 Take the Bible. 3 Take both. 0 Take neither. You first pick up the gun; it's heavy, but you notice that the cylinders are empty. Disappointed, you pocket the gun. The Bible makes a strange noise as you pick it up; you open it up to find six bullets. You load them into your gun. 0 Look out the window 2 Look around the room more 1 Take left door 0 Take middle door 0 Take right door You look around the room to see if there is anything to be picked up. There is a desk with neatly stacked notebooks and a dressing table, as well as a wardrobe with its doors fallen off. It looks empty. There's a small light bulb on the ceiling, which is turned on. 0 Take left door 0 Take middle door 0 Take right door 0 Look out the window 0 Check the desk 0 Check the dressing table 1 Check the wardrobe The wardrobe had two smaller drawers, both of which had some ladies' underwear inside. Rummaging through them, you found a small switchblade. You hear a scratching noise from the wooden left door. 1 Open left door 0 Open right door 2 Open middle door 0 Look out the window 0 Check the desk 0 Check the dressing table You decide that leaving the left door alone was a good idea. You open the sturdy middle door, which you had to unlock before opening. An empty hallway greets you. Just as you step outside to the hallway, you hear the noise of wood being broken apart from behind. 0 Turn around and take out the revolver. 1 Turn around and take out the switchblade. 0 Quickly close the metal door. 0 Run like a motherfucker. As you take out the switchblade, you meet your eyes with the furry monstrosity you think you've seen before, but are unsure where you may have seen it. It seems to have broken through the door. It bares its giant fangs at you. 2 You CAN still try to close the fucking door. 1 Er, charge? 1 You CAN try to run like a motherfucker As it tries to motion toward you, you quickly ram your shoulder toward the door in an attempt to close it. It tries to push through the door, but you just... barely... the door clicks, and now you can hear it scratching the metal door. Now, you probably shouldn't stick around here; you'll move... 4 To the left. 0 To the right. You make a run to the left; it is a corridor with series of doors, which seems like... this place used to be either an apartment or a hotel, you reckon. Some time through, you come across what looks like a lobby. There are two doors for an elevator. There's also sign for stairs. You still feel as though you're being watched. 0 Push the elevator button to go up. 0 Push the elevator button to go down. 2 Follow the sign for stairs 0 Go straight The power's still up--your room still had a light when you left it--but you decided to take the stairs instead. You walk to the side corridor to follow the sign for the stairs, when the ceiling gives way. You duck and find yourself face to face with a pale girl with long hair and--oh my, what long fingernails you have. 3 Try to talk to the girl 0 Take out the revolver 0 Take out the switchblade 0 Run for the stairs 0 Stare her down "Hello, where'd you come from?" You ask the girl. She comes closer, and as you see her face closing on you, you realize that her eyes are empty; it's a dark, bloody void where her eyes are supposed to be, like her eyeballs disappeared. With her standing close by, she moves her hand. You suddenly see the redness in your eyes, then feel a sharp pain in your throat, then more pain in your chest. 4 BAD END 2 Retry 0 End You come to, to the stale feeling of lying fetal position on an old carpet. How long was I here? I don't remember much. Hey, I have a gun, and a knife, and this place looks eerily familiar... 0 Push the elevator button to go up 3 Push the elevator button to go down 0 Follow the sign to the stairs 2 Go to the left long corridor 0 Go to the right long corridor You get up, dust yourself off, and push the down button on the elevator. After short pause, the elevator chimes. "DING DING!" The door opens as you are greeted by the foul smell of... dead bodies? 3 Go in anyway, dead don't speak 1 I... think I'll take the stairs. The smell of rotting corpse is... you couldn't hold it any more, and as the door closed, you puked for a good thirty seconds. And suddenly, the elevator started moving without you pushing the button. Is there someone else in this building? You hear a little metallic tapping noise, although the elevator's moving and you're alone. 2 Press the emergency stop button. 1 Press 3. 0 Press 2. 1 Press 1. 0 Press B1. 0 Let's see where this elevator leads us. You press the red emergency button. The elevator lurches to a stop. The tapping continues among the suddenly silence. The stench isn't going anywhere, and you wonder what you need to do now. 2 Try to escape through the ceiling 1 Get your gun ready 1 Try to open the door 0 Try pressing the emergency stop button again--hopefully it'll keep us moving again You decide to escape through the ceiling; it was hard, but you manage to put your feet on the rails and open the hatch of the escalator car. As you put your head out the hatch, you see a dark something with tiny metal feet; you hear a metal tapping, followed by a "shnik;" your head was severed off with a pair of giant scissors it had. You hear your body falling before your head follows down. 2 BAD END 1 Retry 0 End "...AHHHHHHHHH" You suddenly realize you're on the floor, grabbing your neck. You see an elevator, a sign to the stairs, and you seem to have a gun and a switchblade. "I shouldn't know where I am. I don't. But yet, this place looks familiar..." you mutter. 2 Push the elevator button to go up 0 Push the elevator button to go down 1 Follow the sign to the stairs 0 Take the long left corridor 0 Take the long right corridor Unsure of where you are, you press the elevator button to go up, although you're not sure why. After short pause, the elevator chimes. "DING!" The door opens as you are greeted by the foul smell of... dead bodies? 0 I'm sure I've seen this before. Let's go in anyway. 2 I'm sure I've seen this before; fuck this shit. I'm taking the stairs. You proceed to walk toward the stairs; you just couldn't see yourself sharing room with a corpse. You walk to the side corridor to follow the sign for the stairs, when the ceiling gives way. You duck and find yourself face to face with a pale girl with long hair and--oh my, what long fingernails you have. I'm sure I've seen her before, though... 0 Try to talk to the girl 0 Take out the revolver 1 Take out the switchblade 2 Run for the stairs 0 Stare her down You figure you are better off running for the stairs. She shrieks, and walks toward you--she doesn't seem to be able to run. You make it to the stairs, and open the door. The corridor is surprisingly empty. Which way to go? Think quickly. 3 Run up 1 Run down You run up the stairs, despite your desire to get the hell out of this place; everything about it creeps you out. After some flights of stairs, you glance at the upcoming door. It's been spraypainted with a stencil over it, "7". 3 Let's get out here. 1 Go up further. You open the door. It's without power; it's almost completely dark. You wonder if getting out to this floor was a good idea; as you try to turn back, the door leading to the stairs closes. If you go back, you might find the door back to the stairs again. 0 Trace yourself back to the stairs 2 Wander around; I feel lucky That wasn't very bright, was it? After a bit of walking around slowly, you tip over something. It makes a shattering noise, which starts up the hissing noise all around you. You feel something grabbing onto you, then something else, then something else, then something else... you're being suffocated... can't breathe... it's wet... make it stop... 1 BAD END 4 Retry 0 Quit You find yourself staring at the door, with the spraypainted "7" on the wall. You suddenly shudder. It makes you wonder. Where am I? What is this place? What am I trying to do here? Where did I come-- 0 Go up the stairs 3 Go down the stairs 2 Get out the door You feel that you have seen these stairs before, although you aren't sure why. You aren't even sure how you got here. What's with this gun in my pocket? You hear the scratching noise as you pass the door with number "4" stenciled next to it. 3 Open the door 1 Ignore it and go down more You open the door, to find... I have seen this girl before, I think; with the long fingernails and, my god, the eyes, they aren't there. 3 Close the door again. 0 Try to talk to her 1 Try to shoot her 1 Try to stab her 0 Try to walk by her 0 Run down the stairs, you fuck. 0 Run back up the stairs, you fuck. Before she could react, you close the door, but not before letting her extend her nails through the brief opening. It takes out one of your eye--FUCK! You see the blood dripping down your shirt and on the floor. The pain is immense. Her nails got stuck through the metal door; you can hear her shrieking. 0 Walk down the stairs. 0 Walk up the stairs. 7 Open the door again to fuck her up. 0 Open the door again because I have no will to live. You decided that she cannot just maim your eye and get away with it; it's time for payback. You remember that you somehow had a revolver and a switchblade. 2 Fuck her up with a revolver 0 Fuck her up with a switchblade 5 She'll taste my iron fist until she turns to mush You open the steel door, prepared to break her face with your fist. You swing open the door and jumps on her--only to have your other eye impaled. Followed by your throat. Followed by your chest... 1 BAD END 2 Retry 2 Quit You stand dazed, at the door with the stenciled "7" next to it. You don't know where you are, but somehow you feel that you have gone through a lot. You... just want to get out of this place. 0 Go up the stairs 3 Go down the stairs 0 Get out the door You feel that you have seen these stairs before, although you aren't sure why. You aren't even sure how you got here. What's with this gun in my pocket? You hear the scratching noise as you pass the door with number "4" stenciled next to it. Something tells you to ignore it. 0 Open the door 1 Ignore it and go down more You go further down the stairs. It sounds very empty. You reach the second floor; you are beginning to hear a faint sobbing noise echoing from below. 2 Go out the second floor door 2 Go down further to check out the noise Being an indecisive fuck, you fall in a deep thought. Suddenly, you hear a door-opening click from upstairs. The shriek grows louder. 2 Go down to first floor 1 Get out the second floor door You're sure something awful is waiting for you if you stayed; you run for the first floor. By the door, you see... a girl that's not a freak of nature. You don't know why, but a tear rolls down your face. 0 Try to talk to her. 1 Ignore her and run down further 0 Ignore her and try to open the fucking door 3 Grab your revolver Revolver grabbed. You want to use it for something, though? 3 Aim at the girl 0 Aim at whatever's coming down from upstairs The girl notices you, and stops sobbing. She looks at you, then the revolver, and says: "I... are you human? Why are you aiming a gun at me?" 1 Shoot. 0 Put the gun down. 0 Aim at the stairs instead. The sound of a gunshot rings through the stairway. The girl now lay on the floor across the wall, with blood splatter on the wall. The shrieking noise sounds really near now. 0 Turn around and aim at the stairs 0 Open the door 0 Try to run down the stairs 3 Check the girl You kneel down to see the girl that you just shot. Her eyes now look blank, and pool of blood starts to form around her. You shot her clean on the forehead. Suddenly, you feel a sharp pain in the chest. You turn around to see a white figure--have I seen her before?--you think before you lose your vision--and your breath--forever. 1 BAD END 1 Retry 0 Quit Suddenly you come to. The smell of musty indoor air greets you--you seem to be in a stairwell, with the stenciled "2" on the wall staring at you next to the door. You hear the sobbing noise echoing from downstairs. 1 Go downstairs 3 Get out at second floor You decide to get out at the second floor. The place still smells musty; guess you'll have to get used to it. You look to the left to see it leading to what looks like a mezzanine; to the right, it seems to be a lobby with elevator access. Either way--you see brown splatters throughout the wall. You're not liking this very much. 1 Go toward the mezzanine 0 Go toward the elevator You decide to walk toward the mezzanine. You're greeted with two staircases that lead you to the main lobby--deserted and with brown marks splattered around everywhere. The door leading you to outside is not very far. You hear a deep moan from afar; you're not sure where it's coming from. 1 Run down the left stairs 0 Run down the right stairs 1 Fuck it, we're going to have to jump 0 Back to the danky staircases we go 0 Suddenly elevator sounds very good Unsure of what to do, you stand on the edge of the left stairs. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" You hear a scream from the staircase where you came from; you try not to think of whether there was a person around here that's not you or not. 2 Run down the left stairs 0 Jump down the floor You run down the stairs--and see the white-haired girl approaching you from a door, with blood dripping down her... fingernails. 3 Run for the door 0 Nail her with a revolver You remember, although you don't know how, that she cannot run. You make a dash for the front door, and kick it open. You're suddenly surrounded by a blinding light as you step out the door. 1 You suddenly find yourself in a hospital bed. The nurse sees you wake up. "Oh dear, you're up now. We were wondering if you would never wake up." Her face looked ecstatic. "Where am I?" You ask, to which the nurse replies. "Well, as you can see, you're at a hospital." 0 She then proceeds to tell you how you were with your friend when you were hit by a truck. She was hit as well, and had just passed away right before you woke. 0 She says, "Don't you remember what happened?" The word "remember" lingers--and lingers--and lingers... 0 Then you remember what happened. Everything. The deaths. The room. The hotel. The girl and the monsters. 1 You're filled with pain and fear. You scream as the memories rush back into your head, then everything turns black. 0 After you come to again, you see the nurse again. "A gentleman has left you this," she said, pointing at a bag you haven't seen before, "shortly after you passed out. He told you to open it when you're alone. 0 After nurse leaves, you open the bag. Inside is an old Bible with a hidden compartment. You open the book to discover an old Colt revolver--the same one you remember you had--and a note. 0 "Live on," the note said. 2 -End-